The University of California, Davis (UCD), Center for Comparative Respiratory Biology and Medicine (CCRBM) seeks to renew the Training in Comparative Lung Biology and Medicine Program for years 36-40. Over the last 34 years, 48 post- and 70 pre-doctoral trainees have been trained in the program. In the past 10 years, we have trained 17 post- and 24 pre-doctoral trainees. All previous post-doctoral trainees and 85% of previous pre-doctoral trainees are currently engaged in research and service (13 post/16 pre in University, 1/6 in industry, 3/1 in government). The continuous program is designed to train 6 pre- and 3 post-doctoral trainees each year to become independent investigators in pulmonary research. The duration of training depends on individual trainee's prior experience and capabilities to transition to their own independent academic and/or research careers. Candidates will be selected with special efforts given to minority recruitment strategies. Trainees will be selected from the pool of candidates applying to: programs in the CCRBM and Pulmonary Division; graduate groups at UCD; or to individual training faculty member. Candidates must also provide evidence of previous research training and a commitment relevant to the CCRBM research activities and priorities. Strong emphasis will be given to broad scope lung research training activities with focuses on lung comparative biology and cellular/molecular mechanisms. Faculty preceptors will direct research training in five primary areas: 1) stem cell biology, regenerative medicine and lung cancer malignancy; 2) airway pathophysiology; 3) lung toxo-pharmacology; 4) lung inflammation and immunity; and 5) translational research. The training program includes an organized core curriculum consisting of research training in scientific ethics and paper/grant writing strategies, basic lung pathobiology, immunology and new technology in proteomics, genomics and metabolomics, and clinical and translational research through our association with the UC Davis Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC). Research/training conferences include weekly CCRBM seminar series, specialized seminar series, annual Lung Day symposium, work-in-progress, and individual lab meeting sessions to assess trainee progress. Throughout the training program, mentoring and career planning is emphasized so the Program can be individualized to best achieve each trainee's personal goals. The program is designed to take advantage of the existing strengths at UC Davis, including well established collaborations between lung researchers in the School of Medicine and the School of Veterinary Medicine, a National Primate Research Center, a mouse biology program, sophistic inhalation facility, modern Genome Center, and NIH-designated West coast Metabolomics Labs in Davis campus, and first-rate Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC), Stem cell regenerative medicine program, the comprehensive UCDMC cancer center and a very strong clinical program in pulmonary and critical care medicine. The program has drawn faculty trainers from 36 to 40 faculty members of 4 schools/college and 17 departments/divisions. (End of Abstract)